Zemo IV
The Zemo has faced too many mysteries of friends and foes that they never meet in their life. They have faced their fear that they thought they can not come to assist, help, and rescue some people needs help and to be rescued. The Zemo realized that there is nothing they could do about it sometimes and there is something a little they could do about it. They always hate when they knew they can not save everyone. When they do not expect Meika Grey 's powerful telepathic awareness that touched their mind painfully in the effects, then they need help to end the telepathy and they can not resist it because no one experienced it before. They decided to threaten Meika Grey's life without knowing her well. They have no idea what Meika Grey was in danger before their fight comes with her. They started trying to stop her, upsetting Meika Grey so much more and hearing her angry voices. They told her that they are not agency who killed them. She asked them why do they want to kill her then. They tell her that her telepathy can hurt everyone and kill them. She did not know that her telepathy can kill people if she just did. She decided to turn it off and asked the Zemo to help stopping those agency who are trying to kill her family and her. The Zemo confused what they are going to help her as if she is criminal or they are helping the agency who kill Meika Grey. They considered it wrong. They told the agency that they can imprison her, but the agency told them they crossed over the Mexico and they kill the Zemo for good. Meika Grey started realizing that she can do something. She decided to cross over the North America so the agency is stucked to unable to stop her. The Zemo are managing back to cross over the North America and not involving with Meika Grey's responsibility. They do not know what happened. They have trust issues with Meika Grey. They have to bring Meika Grey back to the Mexican agency and Meika Grey tried to win their trust not to bring her back to the Mexican agency. When Meika Grey started shouting aloud, telling she got something else that scared her that someone called upon some people for a help, she does not know who the telepathic entry is and asks the Zemo if they can hear anything. The Zemo told her that they do not hear anything. Again, they still have trust issues with Meika Grey. Meika Grey told the Zemo that they dont have to believe her, but want them to go find her and she will stay here, giving the Zemo the benefits of the trust as if they accept the deal. They then told her that if she lied and she has to go to the Mexican agency. She accepts the deal, praying that the Zemo finds the unknown entry. Then the Zemo is in a deep shock to see how bad the mystery homeworld called the Acropolis. They saw too many deaths of people in Acropolis . They decided to find out what caused it, finding a young sole survivor cause them a bad dizziness due to her telepathy. She tells them to stop the crazy monster from trying to destroy her. She also tells them that crazy monster killed her family and even people of the Acropolis. They are trying to stop the crazy monster who they faced. The crazy monster told them that they shall meet again and needed the rest, wanting to rematch the Zemo when he is not tired.